


Friendship in Flames

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anakin kills Obi-Wan, Battle of Mustafar, Brotherly Angst, Canon Divergence - Battle of Mustafar, Dark, Dark Anakin Skywalker, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, Lightsaber Battles, Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Mustafar (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Past Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Quote: I have the high ground., Rage, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Anakin has fallen to the Dark Side, however the duel between master and apprentice ends a little differently than fate decided.





	Friendship in Flames

Anakin moved quickly, his Lightsaber clashing against Obi-Wan's violently and angrily. The lava all around them erupted, illuminating the planet in fire, the rapidly falling bridge the two stood on began sinking closer to the lava, the metal burning quickly and hotly.

Anakin backflipped out of the way of an overhead strike Obi-Wan tried to deliver, he watched silently as his old master jumped from the platform, landing on one of the small floating mining platforms. The fallen Jedi leapt through the air as well, landing on a maintenance Droid's dome, Anakin spun his Lightsaber in a slow circle as the two machines zoomed around the lava, a murderous glare plain in Skywalker's eyes. He was so full of rage that he wasn't thinking of the danger around them.

"I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you, I'm sorry." Obi-Wan confessed, bits of ash and soot clung to his face and beard. He held his Lightsaber tightly in his hands, prepared but unwilling to strike Anakin down if needed, the thought made him sick to his stomach, but he has no choice. Anakin must die for what he's done.

Vader narrowed his eyes even more as the Droid he stood on zoomed a bit away from Obi-Wan before going back to the other man, that was when at last Anakin spoke, his tone harsh and furious, "This is the end for you, my master." He listened as Obi-Wan took a deep breath and jumped over the Jedi Master, landing right behind him. The two blades began clashing into each other once again, Anakin's battered against Obi-Wan's angrily, bending Obi-Wan back slightly.

The two got into a lock immediately, Anakin pushing with all his might until Obi-Wan jumped back, landing on the rocky slope. Obi-Wan panted heavily and watched as Anakin's platform moved closer, the fallen Jedi glaring at his former teacher.

"It's over Anakin, I have the high ground!"

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin shouted, staring straight at Obi-Wan for what felt like an hour.

"Don't try it." Obi-Wan warned, watching as Anakin suddenly leapt up to him, their blades clashing once again. Kenobi was tired, this needed to end...

"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you were to destroy the Sith not join them!" Obi-Wan yelled, blocking each of Anakin's attacks. His heart was truly broken, his eyes began stinging, not from the ash all around. No, from tears of betrayal...

The two pushed away from one another and spun at the same time, coming face-to-face. Anakin looked as though he won, Obi-Wan's face fell when he looked down to see Anakin's Lightsaber piercing his stomach. He let out a choking noise and dropped his Lightsaber, his body falling to the black sand as Anakin stared down at his now deceased teacher. Skywalker turned on his heel and walked away, mounting the ramp towards the landing pad with Padme's ship on it.


End file.
